A Mouth Like Mine
by tryandstunme
Summary: Izaya visits Shinra.


Shinra had his apartment all to himself. He didn't mind it - it wasn't that he was glad Celty was out on one of those dangerous courier jobs, and in fact he did miss her, but he knew she would be back soon, so he was trying to enjoy himself until her return. There was some mindless sitcom on TV, and he didn't feel like changing the channel. He wasn't really paying attention anyway - he just wanted his beloved to come home.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Shinra allowed his hopes to rise for a split second, but he knew Celty never entered their shared apartment so roughly. This had to be a client. Sure enough, when he turned to look, he saw a smirking black-haired young man leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Oh, hey, Izaya," said Shinra, standing. Izaya stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What happened this time?"

"Shinra, I'm offended," pouted Izaya, bringing a hand to his chest in a perfect pose of mock hurt. "Am I not allowed to pay my oldest and dearest friend a visit out of the goodness of my heart?"

Shinra chuckled. "Frankly, if I hadn't heard it beating with my own ears, I wouldn't believe you even HAVE a heart."

"My, my, that stung." Izaya sighed deeply. "But, fine, I suppose I've been caught. Truthfully, I am indeed here for your unbeatable skills in illicit medicine." Izaya kicked off his shoes and strode into Shinra's home without waiting to be invited. He plopped onto the doctor's couch and stretched his arms out across the back of it.

Shinra rolled his eyes. Typical Izaya. He wandered over to the shelf where he kept the living room first aid kit (he kept one in every room of his house) and brought it over to the coffee table.

"Well," he sighed, taking a place on the couch beside Izaya, "I assume it isn't serious, since you can walk and talk just fine. What exactly is it?"

"In fact, I was bitten by a wild animal a few days ago." Shinra raised an eyebrow, and Izaya smirked before continuing, "I thought I was taking good care of my wound, but apparently not, as it seems to have become quite infected. Would you mind taking a look? I think the beast might have had rabies~!"

"Izaya, I'm not a vet..."

"Oh, don't worry, I think you'll be able to handle it." And with that, he slid his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his black shirt over his head. Both garments fell unceremoniously on the floor as Shinra saw the mark on Izaya's shoulder.

Those were definitely human teeth marks.

'Wild animal,' indeed...Shinra wasn't a vet and he definitely wasn't a dentist, but he had an idea of whose teeth had made the bite. In any case, it certainly was infected, though it was mild. Nothing a nice bandage and a few days' worth of antibiotics wouldn't clear up. Shinra decided to play along with Izaya's facade.

"I see...animal attack, huh? In the middle of Tokyo? Really?"

"The beast was quite vicious, I assure you. He mauled me in an alley and ripped my clothes to shreds! It was just ter~ri~ble!"

Izaya held the back of his hand to his forehead in a melodramatic gesture of distress. As he spoke, Shinra couldn't help allowing his eyes to wander across the rest of the Informant's torso. His skin was flawless porcelain, aside from the mark on his shoulder and two suspiciously hand-shaped bruises on his hip bones. The bruises appeared to continue down below the waist of those obstructive pants-

"-nra?"

Shinra shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What?"

Izaya smirked. "Were you distracted, Shinra? I know my body is quite nice but I'm not here to give you a show~" he purred slyly, winking at the doctor. Shinra felt his cheeks go red.

"I wasn't-"

"You know," the informant interrupted, his tone thoughtful, "I sort of envy you a bit."

Shinra, a bit jarred by Izaya's sudden change of topic, hesitated for a moment. "Wha-Why is that?"

"We~ll, for starters, your dear Celty isn't capable of leaving these kinds of painful marks on you." A mischievous gleam had appeared in his crimson eyes. "She isn't able to angrily scream your name every time you step foot into her territory. She can't tell you that your favorite foods taste terrible simply because they aren't to her tastes, and she can't decide to steal bites of your food anyway, just to spite you." He had somehow managed to lean gradually closer to Shinra without him noticing, but suddenly the doctor was extremely aware that Izaya was much closer than he would prefer. He leaned away slightly.

"Izaya, what are you-"

"She'll never whisper sweet nothings into your ear," Izaya continued, his voice low and sensual, velvety and dripping with seduction. He continued advancing until Shinra fell backwards onto his elbows on the couch, too taken aback to do anything else. "She will never be able to gaze longingly into your eyes with her forehead pressed to yours and her breath hot against your face."

Izaya's nose was nearly touching Shinra's by this point, and his lids were halfway covering his smoldering ruby irises.

"And she can never give you this."

Shinra realized, too late, what Izaya was about to do, and only managed to draw in the smallest of breaths before the gap between their faces was closed and those soft lips were pressed against his.


End file.
